


Force of Habit

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Magical restraints, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana pays a visit to Gwen while King Arthur's away on a hunting trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Done for anon at kinkme_merlin with a prompt of _Gwen/Morgana - being on different sides. Set soon after Arthur marries Gwen._ Beta by misswonderfreak.

Gwen felt the cold come alive as it pierced through the heavy blankets of her bed and wrapped around her arms and legs, spreading them and holding her down in place. Her body recognized the magic and refused to feel fear.

She opened her eyes, fervent in the hope that they showed only defiance.

"Lady Morgana."

Morgana's eyes grew icy as she smiled. "Force of habit, my dear Gwen?" She floated away from the window to stand over Gwen by the bed. "You have no reason to show me respect due to my title anymore."

She extended her hand and allowed a soft flicker of magic to caress Gwen's cheek. Gwen swore it smelled like the flowers she used to bring Morgana, and she turned into the magic's touch, fingers knotting the sheets.

Maybe habit still ruled her.

She swallowed a gasp as Morgana's magic eased down the blankets and watched Morgana banish her clothes without more than a whisper. She couldn't move, she didn't _want _to move.

"You will betray him."

Gwen refused to answer- they'd been here before- doing her best to swallow any sounds threatening to spill out from her throat as Morgana's magic twisted and tugged at her nipples swiping over them hot, then cold.

Morgana still refused to touch her, instead letting her magic tingle its way down Gwen's bare abdomen raising goosebumps in its wake.

"It will be the first of many betrayals Arthur will suffer."

Gwen smiled despite the tightening of her muscles. "Whatever your visions may be, my lady," Her words rang quick and true. "_I_ will not be the first to turn on him." Right on target.

Morgana's eyes flickered golden for a moment and despite the momentary burst of pain in her chest, Gwen's sharp smile held.

With sudden movement Morgana bent down and pushed her fingers viciously into Gwen, spreading them inside her, drawing Gwen's moans out with a force that no strength of will could resist. With Morgana's hands came the full force of her magic. Gwen's back arched off the bed, overtaken, yielding a whimper when Morgana's thumb pressed slippery against her clit and teased with a familiarity that stung, a surrender to a war she could never win.

Her eyes were forced open, and the gold in her lady's eyes was warm and crushing.

"Lancelot will return to Camelot in two weeks." Morgana's voice was preemptively triumphant. She smiled at the broken sounds that came from Gwen even after the magic released her. "I promise you, I will enjoy it."


End file.
